1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthetic device for correcting deformity of the spine. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved prosthetic device for correcting deformity of the spine which includes a prosthetic device main body having a height variable surface at its one side to easily insert and fix the prosthetic device into a suitable position of the spine in a spine operation, by inserting the prosthetic device into an intervertebral disk of the spine and fixing it at an appropriate angle, and a control strip rotatably aligned in a control strip insertion hole of the prosthetic device main body, for enabling the variable surface to have an initial insertion position and a maximum height position by one rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional prosthetic device for correcting deformity of the spine, a prosthetic device main body has a protrusion which does not vary a height, and an operation hammer is used for a spine operation. It is thus difficult to insert and fix the prosthetic device into a presumed position of an intervertebral disk of the spine. Accordingly, the prosthetic device is inserted into an adjacent position to the presumed position of the spine. In addition, a normal bone may be cut due to an inappropriate angle of the spine inserted. In order to overcome the foregoing problems, there has been suggested a prosthetic device variably extending its front head portion inserted into an intervertebral disk of the spine. In the prosthetic device, a through hole having a helix is formed at the center portion of a prosthetic device main body, and a disc-shaped rotating body serving as a bolt is rotated along the helix of the through hole a few tens times, so that the front head portion of the prosthetic device can be variably extended to correct deformity of the spine. Nevertheless, the foregoing problems are not fully overcome. That is, the prosthetic device is inserted and fixed into the intervertebral disk, but the prosthetic device is hard to move at the time of changing an operation position. In addition, the through hole having the helix is formed at the center portion of the prosthetic device main body, and thus the prosthetic device is fixed to or removed from the spine merely through the rotation. Accordingly, it is difficult to remove the fixed prosthetic device in the re-operation of the spine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a prosthetic device for correcting deformity of the spine which can control a height of a variable surface of a prosthetic device main body to fix the prosthetic device at a maximum height by a single rotation, by inserting and fixing a control strip for controlling the height of the variable surface into a control strip insertion hole of the prosthetic device main body.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the invention, there is provided a prosthetic device for correcting deformity of the spine which can be fixed to and removed from the spine by a single rotation, so that an operation for fixing the spine by inserting and extending the prosthetic device can be safely rapidly performed.